Keepers
by codystephens1992
Summary: Keepers had gone extinct now there back
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Keepers return

 _ **A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated any of my stories and this new one will raise questions but im still working on the rest.**_

 _For thousands of years a keeper waged war on heroes and his own kind causing the extinction of the Keeper race he was once known as the red or Nameless Keeper. Years went where other realms including earth went without seeing a keeper no one knows why red died only that he did. But a force has brought keepers back a thousand to start off with. 19 did something that had never been done each having a dungeon on earth and in other realms they formed a alliance by combining their capital dungeon hearts together to ensure no betrayals could happen between them. One minor difference between the keepers of old and this new generation was they could actually build surface buildings and settle the surface as well as the underground. Only a few colors exist now Blue, Green, Orange, Black, Grey, Yellow and Red. Red has taken the dungeons of the nameless keeper who wear his color before him Blue, Green and yellow have formed a tridtional keeper alliance planning on betraying one another when Red has been killed. Our story starts in the Blue Dungeon._

A woman dressed in a blue robe walks through a corridor there are torches on the wall. She has a book under her arm as she passes other creatures they bow and say "Master witch glad to see you." She nods as she walks by stopping infront of a door in the wall she turns the nob and walks into her office to see a man wearing a blue robe with a crown on his head she quickly kneels before him.

"Stand Master Witch and give me the reports on the attack tommowrrow."

She stands as she walks over to a map on the desk in the room "A spoke with the Master Black Knight and he said all was as Planned that Green and Yellow have the forces ready and waiting."

He Nods as he walks around the room "Good tell the master Troll and Bile demon to make the traps only to where they will not harm my creatures and to turn them all the way up to where they can kill anything that isn't mine."

"But Keeper that will kill a lot of Green and Yellows men."

"Good the weaker they both are the better it will be when we take them out."

The witch nods as she walks towards the door to exit as she leaves she sees the Blue Keeper vanish she sighs. She makes her way into a room there is furnaces going and sounds of work she spots a giant creature that is hammering away on a anvil. She walks up to him and smiles as she says "Master Troll the Keeper wishes you to make the traps harmless to us but deadly to all others."

He scoffs as he picks up the sword he was working on and dips it into water "I knew it I already ordered that to happen I guessed as much so explain to me why the Master Witch was told this and not my Head troll or any other troll."

She scrowls she hated talking to the other masters because most had been in the dungeon longer then her and felt the need to remind her of this. She turns and leaves as the troll contuines his work she heads back to her study to relax before the invasion tomowrrow.

The room is dark and cold as a man turns on a light above his head a trap door is seen he lifts it up as he walks down it. As the stairs end a corridor begins he walks down it to see imps run past him. He chuckles as he walks into a room with a hug object in the middle it acts as if it is a beating heart. He touches it and appears in another room. He walks out of the room he is in and heads down a hall way as he passes a door a woman in chain mail walks up to him and bows "Keeper I have a messege for you Keeper Alice wishes to speak with you see is waiting for you at the Tavern in the north east sector of the city."

He nods "Thank you Master Knight now go on." He walks towards a door that has Portal room written on it. The only way up to the surface was through these rooms a entrance was on the other side of the portal. He walks around it and up the stairs behind it he exits out inside a huge room. He walks through the room and outside he sees the tavern he is looking for. He walks in and sees a young woman sitting at a table drinking slowly as he walks up and sits down in front of her he smiles "Keeper Alice what to I owe this vist I thought you were with Jack claiming more terriotory for the alliance."

She glares at him "No as it turns out I have info for the alliance Appearntly Green, Blue and Yellow will be attacking red tomowrrow and I think they are going to betray each other at the same time."

He nods as he orders himself a drink "So how does this help us."

She smiles "Means that they are to distracted to come this way so we can countie to build and secure."

He smiles back and nods "We have more men then any keeper but your right as long as there distracted we should be fine."

She looks him over and smiles "You know that war between those four will leave a vacuum where ever they go because some one will strike at them when there weak."

He chuckles as he sips his drink "And you wish us to be the ones to do that."

She nods "Hell yes I wish for the alliance to gain all that turf and everything else they have to offer because something tells me that the 1000 keepers that exist there will be a shortage of us soon and the colors will be the cause."

He looks of into the distance "Your right but what do we do about it we haven't acutallly fought another keeper since Jericho and Zack took on Keeper Kirck and defeated him."

Alice sighs as she stands up "Regardless I will have my men at the ready so will Jack the first sign of weakness from any other keeper out there and they will belong to us."

"What if they beg you to turn them into a vessel."

"Then we will and make them speak an oath and turn there dungeon into an alliance dungeon."

He nodded and thought to be turned into a vessel was degraded for a keeper you became bound to the keeper who you vessel for and you became a lesser keeper a keeper with minor power and pull and your dungeon becomes the other keepers in this case the Alliance. The Alliance had 19 keepers in it now no dungeon that they own is strictly there's it belongs to the Alliance but you controlled what dungeons you find or make but the capital and vessels are the alliance and any one of the alliance can choose to run it at any time. Now a lot of keepers frown on these because that means that you're sharing your dungeon and ect. With other keepers but we didn't care we found a way to leave together make ourselves stronger as well as prevent war that would destroy all that we hold dear. HE chuckles at this time the alliance had 12 vessel keepers yes that still puts the count at 999 because they destroyed Kirck.

The sounds of digging can be heard as imps dig a path and set traps down as they go a army of creatures walk behind them wearing blue with a blue flag waving In the air. The imps stop when they get to a wall that has a red gem in the middle of it. They set down the last of the traps as the army walks out of the tunnel and into a huge room that had beds and other stuff. The imps build a door in front of the wall just in case red digs out before green and yellow get here. A man in black armor walks along the ranks and shouts at them "Are you ready."

All the creatures shout back "Yes."

He smiles as he watches the imps running around making sure that they don't secure any walls so green and yellow can just tunnel in. The walls on either side of the tunnels give way as creatures in yellow and green uniforms come out. As they exit the traps go off dropping creature after creature. Imps secure along and pick up the bodies as the green and yellow start to back off not before a long portion of their army is destroyed. The blue imps brake down the final wall between red and them as the creatures poor out. As the exit throw the hole they see green and yellows army falling to traps and creatures alike. An imp limps out of the tunnel as it collapses he makes his way to the heart and teleports.

 _ **Blue Capital**_

The imp appears infront of the Blue Keeper and with his dying breathe says "Red defeated us we lost Master Black Knight."

He dies as the keeper looks around at all his masters "Find me the head black knight and tell him he has been promoted."

The masters hurry off as the Blue keeper watches Green and Yellow Appear before him "What the hell happened out there my armies where destroyed by your traps."

Yellow nods as the blue sighs "Must have been a malfunction I had all the new trolls build them for learning experience."

Yellow buys it but green walks up to him and growls "I lost five masters in that attack where as you only lost one I expect it to go better next time now if you don't mind I have some matters to take care of."

Blue vanishes as does yellow Blue growls as he sees the Master Knight bowing before him "I want you to make a force that will start attacking the green and yellow keepers dress them in red and don't stop tell all of their turf is mine."

The Master Knight bows as he walks away the blue keeper laughs as he teleports away.

 _ **A/N: OK so first lets give you the list of the 19 keepers in the alliance Cody, Alice, Zack, Jericho, Jack, Mariah, Jacob, Joseph, Jeremy, Jordan, Isabella, Aiden, Mark, Erica, Nick, Michael, Shane, Dakota, and Caleb**_

 _ **Current waring factions Red versus any other color. Now id also like to thank GothicJedi666 for giving me this idea he wrote a dungeon keeper story and I liked it plus there aint enough dungeon keeper stories.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: war is all that matters

 _ **A/N hello and welcome to another instalment of keepers so I will also be working on my world of wonders so don't fret not that I have many followers any ways but hey wat can you do.**_

 _ **Red capital**_

The sounds of training and work are heard through out the underground kingdom as a man wearing nothing but red sits and listins to a man talking, "Keeper all the farmers in Never grim are complaining nothing is growing there not a thing"

He heard this before from the Master farmer but he had pressing matters other then this he waved him away after he was down and sighes as the Master warlock walks up to the throne "Keeper blue is still attacking our dungeons that border his yellow and green are losing ground to him."

"Call green and yellow to me as well as orange black and grey."

The warlock bows as he carries out his masters orders Red smiles at his plan either they become vessels or join him no other way to do it. He watches as the five keepers he asked for appear he smiles as he gets up and walks around them.

"19 keepers did something I thought couldn't be done but they did it I say we do the same and take out the rest of the keepers that exist."

Yellow laughs "Why would we do something like that?"

Red stops and looks at yellow "Because blue has had no luck fighting me and I can easily fight a six sided war and win."

The other keepers know he was telling the truth because he was basically doing it already and none of his enemies was making any progress Green and Orange stand beside him as black and grey think it over. Yellow growls and vanishes Red laughs as the last two nod and walk over to the heart they all put their hands together on it but it felt wrong as they did this there robes turned red and they fell to their knees.

Red walks around them "I lied your all vessels now same thing will happen to blue and yellow green you lost to much turf and I will take it back for you as for the rest of you go back to your dungeons and await my orders."

Red smiles as they vanish Horny said only 26 keepers had to survive and the 19 had 12 lesser keepers meaning 999 keepers still lived he would gather 25 vessels and then kill the alliance of 19 leaving his kingdom the victor tell more keepers appeared.

 _ **Realm of the reapers**_

A huge red creature with horns on its head walks around a table and sighs "Red wishes to take the 19 on with nothing but Lesser Keepers the nineteen will win and I will start adding more keepers to realms that don't have them yet."

 _ **Alliance capitol**_

Creatures run around conducting business as groups of armored warriors walk past them. One of the armored warriors stops in front of the market and sighs she turns towards the rest of the group "Now be back at the barracks tomorrow and don't cause too much trouble I don't want to get that lecture from the master Black knight."

The group salutes and says "Yes head Black Knight."

She walks off as the group dis bands she sighs she was not looking forward to this meeting all masters and heads had to tend in the castle. Word on the streets was that Green, Black, Orange and gray all vanished over night and blue is losing ground. She didn't believe it keepers don't just vanish that was just the Paladins trying to spread fear into the ranks so we would be more alert. She stops in front of a door as two imps appear and lead her into the war camber. She nods at all the other heads all of them from every dungeon and rooms then she saw the masters. Unlike most dungeons the alliance had nineteen of each master each keeper having there own masters she say her master and reliazed how scary he was. Now she wasn't afraid of anything but the Master Black knight of Keeper Cody was a scary man he was old and know a lot of things most creatures die for. The Keepers walk in and everyone bows one keeper moitions for them to stand.

"So you all have heard the rumor about the color keepers well its true its been two months since the alliance failed attack against the red and blue is losing ground every day we fear red has had a hand in this now masters you are to do your normal jobs heads you are to be preparing for war and assigning new seconds and elites as well as assists heads to help in your jobs."

The Master Mage cleared his throat and looks at the room "Keepers and fellow collogues I have here the blueprints to a trap that will help us in this war I call it the security alarm trap."

The Trolls laugh "We already have a alarm trap."

The master mage smiles "Yes but do those traps like every door from the corridor they are in tell it meets the main dungeon it will lock any door behind it and infront of it only tell we can get to it and unlock the doors."

The trolls fall silent as the meeting goes on the meeting is dismissed. The head black knight sighs as she walks out but is stopped by a Master He smiles at you "Tell me how do you like this part of the capitol."

"Master Black knight I enjoy it very much."

He waves his hand "Call me Chris I hate that Master Black Knight bullshit I prefer the heads to call me Chris because it means that once you are ready I can promote you to assistant Master."

She almost faints from this info and smiles at him "Thank you sir but may I ask is Keeper Cody really all they say he is."

Chris laughs "Yes he doesn't think its his place to talk to the heads so I figure you never met him."

She looks at him confused "Why?"

"Because he thinks he is stepping on the toes of the masters if he talked to you and gave you orders but I'll talk to him and tell him the heads would actually like to meet there keeper."

She smiles at this and nods as he lets her go he looks at a man in the shadows "You should really do it."

Keeper cody walks out "Yes I should seems the heads are eager to meet me."

"Sire not my place but if what I think is happening we need to be ready for all out war."

"I agree that's why you and Kazito will head to the dungeon at the border where the red is most likely to strike and make sure its ready for war."

Chris nods as he leaves Cody looks at the retreating form of the head black knight and chuckles "My work is never done."

 _ **Battle field of Red and Blue keepers**_

Imps wearing red carry bodies off as others carry unconscious soldiers to cells. Red walks the Field seeing dead enemy soldiers and his own he smile. Blue had been losing left and right since he pulled his stunt with the other colors not he was almost at Blues capital.

 _ **Blue Capital**_

An imp runs into a room as what remains of the Blue masters sit around the table the imp brings the report.

"We lost almost all the masters now reds army marches here."

The head knight bows as he says "Keeper I believe we approach him and talk before he wipes us out."

The Blue keeper nods as he thinks ' Red shouldn't have been able to push us back he crushed all the other keepers at his door step in two days they just vanished now 23 keepers are missing and even more are falling to red.'

Red appears at the dungeon heart with yellow in toe Blue rushes out and stops sword in hand.

"Blue yellow and you should join me before I crush you both."

Yellow bows to red as blue uses what magic he has left to push both his enemies away. As blue breathes a breath of relief imps come running in and scream "THE ENEMY HAS ARRIVED."

Battle is heard as blue rushes to the front lines all his creatures are in battle now he cant believe red got here so fast the closet keeper to him was yellow. He stops in his tracks as Red walks towards him. He bows before the Red keeper.

"Good choice now take the oath to serve me."

Blue takes the oath and feels weaker Red laughs as he walks around him. "Now lets continue my campaign and then the 19 will fall at my feet as well."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: how to go from a thousand keepers to only 57

 _ **A/N: Hello again my oh who im I kidding I have no followers so this story will be updated as well world of wonder so enjoy**_

 _ **Unknown keepers capitol**_

The smell of death is all you can smell in the corridors. Fighting can be heard throw the dungeon. A man runs into his office cursing "Red shouldn't have been able to get here so fast."

He feels creatures falling in the corridor blocking it from the advance of red he collapses the tunnel that the enemy is using. He breathes a sigh of relief as he walks out to see someone standing at his heart. He rushes in and stands with his blade to the man's back "How are you in here." 

"Ally or war is the only way to travel with another's heart."

He lounges but is blocked by a shield he growls a paladin in red armor stands in his way. The man turns to reveal the red keeper "I only need 25 lesser keepers but you put up a good fight now keepers everywhere are falling to my hands you have a choice join me or die."

The man growls as he sends a fire ball at red keeper as the paladin walks over and destroys the dungeon heart. The man screams as he burst into flames and vanishes. Red laughs as his imps claim the land that once belonged to the keeper he has defeated.

 _ **Red capitol**_

Red walks around his dungeon he had conquered so many keepers now he had to crush the rest of the keepers. His plan is going smoothly he has crushed hundreds of keepers but he had over a hundred more to crush. He looks at the spy from a enemy he chuckles as the mistress pulls out some devices to torture her.

"So tell me why are you in my dungeon?"

The spy laughs as she flips him off and spits at his feet he runs his blade through the spy.

He looks at his mistress "Tell the masters to prepare the last invasion."

The mistress bows as she walks out of the room. Red looks around and chuckles he was close to being able to take on the alliance soon.

 _ **Unknown keeper's dungeon**_

Imps are seen running throught the hallways of the dungeon, as they pass by training rooms and a tavern. Elsewhere mining can be heard Imps can be seen stopping at a wall and staring. Mintours start to form up behind them as the wall starts to crack. The wall falls as demon spawns flood the hall way. The mintours begin to attack the enemy demon spawns. The battle attracts the other creatures of the dungeon as it spreads deeper. This same scene is seen all across this Keepers dungeon and other keepers. Red had planned the biggest invasion in years and it seemed to be going right as planned.

Red walks around the ruins of a enemy keeper he chuckles. The master imp walks up to him "Sire the last of the invasion units have reported in no keeper is left."

He smiles at the imp "Good now tell the masters to get everything ready the alliance will most likely be harder to bet then these guys."

The imp bows as he leaves, Red chuckles as he sits in his new throne. He looks out over all he has conquered and smiles "I did more then the one who came before me."

 _ **Alliance dungoun: Keeper Mariah**_

The Master Orc walks around the barracks as he sees two other masters appoarch him. "Chris Kazitro how are you." Chris the master black knight chuckles "Im doing good." Kazitro the master samurai bows as he speaks "I'm doing well just making sure that everything is ready if red attacks use." The master Orc laughs "The None combant Masters have given full reports to me and the master Mintour since we run the barracks." Chris sighs "Why does Keeper Mariah keep so many masters here."

"Because we border a hero kingdom that red could use to attack us." The master Orc says as he walks towards his chambers with the other two masters following. "True but do you think he will be up to fighting use after taking on the hero kingdom." The master orc shakes his head "No with what the master spy says he will be fighting them for awhile before he gets to us."

"Yes but he took on the other keepers and won." Kazitro says as he enters the Orcs study. "Yes but remember that we board this hero kingdom for miles across the different realms the are as big as red and as fierce all the other keepers were at a disadvantage were red had turf because of the nameless one before him." Chris nods as he reads the report. "So red wont hit any of our dungoens with full power even if he did he doesn't have the man power or the resources we do."

THe master troll walks in and chuckles "Nope he doesn't but we have traps that will slow him down."

 _ **The edge of the Hero kingdom**_

Fighting can be heard as four knights lead a army towards there boarder. One knight says "Red came throught he sent a master Knight and Master Mistress with about a hundred creatures."

Another knight nods as the appoarch the battle to see reds armies being forced back. A Theif walks up to them "My lords red launched attacks like this all along our boarder and we are pushing him back he has made no ground yet. One of the knights tells his men to start attacking.

 _ **Red Capital**_

Red slams his fist on his throne "Horned reaper damnit the hero kingdom was suppose to be easy you said that yourself Master Spy."

A woman fidigets under her keepers glare "Yes sir but appearntly I didn't know that there boards would get so much attaintion so fast."

Red stands up and walks up to her a sword appearing in his hand. He slams the sword through her neck and walks away "Send in the head spy and tell him he is promoted."


	4. Info

Combat creatures

Tunneler Witch

Dwarf Sorcerer

Thief Necromancer

Archer Druid

Monk Assassin

Barbarian Werewolf

Priestess Ninja

Fairy Ogre

Giant Cyclops

Samurai Mintour

Wizard Gate Keeper

Knight Pirate

Avatar Paladin

Guard

Mage

Beast tamers

War Jackels

Lions

Panthers

Griffins

Bounty Hunter

Ranger

Soulguard

Sunlord

Angel

Elven Archer

Demon

Arachnomancer

Moonlord

Elementalist

Hunter

Doomlord

Highwayman

Conjurer

Marauder

Crusader

Legionnaire

Cavalier

Geomancer

Shadowblade

Puppet Master

Royal Guard

Stone Knight

Goblin

 **Beetle**

 **Bile Demon**

 **Mistress**

 **Demon Spawn**

 **Dragon**

 **Fly**

 **Ghost**

 **Hound**

 **Horned Reaper**

 **Orc**

 **Skeleton**

 **Spider**

 **Tentacle**

 **Troll**

 **Vampire**

 **Warlock**

 **Black Knight**

 **Dark Angel** **·**

 **Dark Elf**

 **Firefly**

 **Maiden**

 **Rogue**

 **Salamander**

 **Non-combat**

Imp

Blacksmith

Cook

Tavern Keeper

Villager

Farmer

Fisher

Habor Keeper

Armour

Lumberjack

Miner

Butcher

Spymaster

Warden

Inquisitor

Agent

Care takers

Rooms

• Barracks

• Bridge

• Graveyard

• Guard Post

• Hatchery

• Lair

• Library

• Prison

• Scavenger Room

• Temple

• Torture Chamber

• Training Room

• Treasure Room

• Workshop

• Casino

• Guard Room

Combat Pit

Castle

Labotory

Village

Farm

Harbor

Cafitary

Black smith shop

Market

Armoury

Gate

Lumber mill

Mines

Tavern

Forest

Clan room

Potion room

Labryinth

Storeroom

Watchtower

Study

Office

Bathroom

Tobacco farms

Fishing habor

Distillayer

Meat shop

Guild room

Spy Head quarters

Stable

Puppet room

Moon room

Sun room

Bounty room

Soul collection room

Church

Kennel

Heirarchy

Keeper

Master- first in command below the keeper

Asst. Master- is still a head but will take the masters position if death or inability to do job

Head- second in command all dungeons have heads they command the dungeons that heads are not in.

Asst. Head- is still elite but will take heads spot if un able to do job or death

Elite- the heads commander carries out orders to room leadership and battle for the head

Second- third in command the second takes orders from the master and head and relay them to all those below including rooms, most seconds are only there for dungeons that are not as well devolped but if they exist in any pre exsiting dungeons they can give orders to elite and below

Commander- seconds personal commander will ensure the seconds orders to the room leadership and on the battle field

Room leaders- they are in charge of ensuring work is done and master,head, and second orders are carried out

Room head- second in command to the room leader they ensure there room is well kept and work is always first priority

Room second- third in command they ensure that all orders are carried out.\

A/N I apologise for the long delay on posts and the crappy spelling i really need a beta so this is just the info on the dungeon enjoy


End file.
